Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field enterprise information management, and more specifically in the field of routing and managing customer service inquiries, and/or other types of workflow activities.
Related Art
Typical customer service systems include a contact center configured to communicate with customers by voice, chat, video, text, e-mail, social media, and/or other channels. These systems often include a series of questions that are presented to a customer and configured to identify the customer's needs. For example, a customer calling to a contact center may be asked to enter numbers on their phone to route the call to a specific group of service personnel. The customer is typically placed in a queue and then transferred to the next available service person. Such contact centers are expensive to establish and maintain.